Game Help
If you are ever stuck in PL, visit this page to get help. How do I heal my Pokemon? You can visit the Pokemon Center and talk to Nurse to heal your team. How do I purchase items? You can visit the Pokemon Marts and talk to the attendee to purchase items. Every mart includes a variety of different items depending on which one you go to. How do I turn off the In Game Music? Click on "Account", then "Profile", at the right side of the screen an "Account Settings" box will display. Push the buttons in the Sound Enabled and Music Enabled features to disable Sound. How do I update my Pokemon Team? Click on "Pokemon" and then "My Team". From there, you can swap Pokemon. How do I update my Pokemon Moves? Click on "Pokemon" in the sidebar, then "My Pokemon", choose whichever Pokemon you would like to updater their moves, scroll/locate the Pokemon Moves section in your Pokemon's page, select up to 4 Pokemon moves you would like to save on your Pokemon, and press Save Attack Order. How do I Setup a Trade? To Setup a Trade, click on "Trades" in the sidebar (this will redirect you to the Trades Page). If you are setting up a Pokemon for Trade, press on the bar that says "Select An Option", choose whichever Pokemon you want to set in your Trades, press the button that says "Place Pokemon on Trade Set" (you can leave a note on your Pokemon Trade for other users to see, mostly used for listing prices/Pokemon you will want in exchange, but it's optional) once you done that just press "Set Trade" and your Pokemon will be shown to users of Pokemon Legends in the Trade Market! How do I offer on a Trade? To offer on another trade, simply press the "Place an Offer" button, offer a Pokemon on the trade you are interested in. If you are paying for a Pokemon, simply insert the amount in the Money option. Once you done all of this you are set to press "Set Trade" and the user will receive the offer. How do I Breed? To breed, visit the daycare at Route 3. It is located right above Darlinghurst Town. (If you do not know the way please visit the Map Guide for assistance) At the daycare center you will leave a Male and Female Pokemon that you would like to breed. (The two Pokemon must be compatible in order to make an egg). After some time of wandering around the Maps or just waiting outside the daycare center, talk back to the NPC Daycare Lady and she will grant you the egg your two Pokemon laid. (The egg will always hatch into what ever the Mom, Female Pokemon, was!) What are Hearts for? They are collected at the top right corner the page, and you receive a bunch every day that you log in. They are used on a Pokemon's stat page (by pressing the "love" button that is located under the Nature listing) and they make Pokemon that were traded to you obey you in battle. The more hearts you give it, the more likely it will obey you (it maxes out at 4 hearts). If you trade away a Pokemon it will lose all of its hearts and you have to give it more. I'm stuck in a map, what should I do? Click on "Explore" and at the bottom of the screen, press "Reset Position". Category:Help